pretendientes de un Asesino? liu homicidal x jeff the killer yaoi
by sica m
Summary: que ocurre cuando te mandan a capturar a un asesino
1. Chapter 1

pretendientes de un Asesino? liu homicidal x jeff the killer

que pasa cuando te mandan a capturar a un asesino del cual te vuelves su pretandiente y ensima tus 3 mejores amigos se vuelben tu competencia

e de aclarar que es el intro


	2. que capturaremos a quien?

que capturaremos a quien?

En una noche de otoño, exactamente algunas personas y figuas se dirigian a un lugar en especifico para ser exactos en la odapyc organización de ayuda psicológica y contencion .  
>Esa organización se dedicaba a ayudar y a contener amenazas de la humanidad como : disque moustros , psicópatas, asesinos, o cosas que la humanidad se niega a aceptar .<br>En la organización odapyc en la oficina sentral de asignacion

Jefe; bueno equipo ss se encargaran  
>De una mision de captura. De rango s.<br>Jack : y bueno a quien capturaremos como para que el rango de la mision se superior a la **a**  
>jefe : bueno ese es el pequeño problema creo que todos los presentes lo conocen es mas creo que todos en el esta organización y parte del mundo lo conoce o a oido hablar de el<br>Slenderman: y de quien se trata que lo hizo hablar de mas no es como si fuera la gran cosa  
>jefe: bueno vamos directo al grano al que tienen que capturar es el famoso asesino <strong>Jeff the killer<strong>  
>Liu homicidal: que eso no es posible el esata muerto<br>Ben drawen: liu tiene razon el esta muerto ase algunos años murio lo asesinoron o algo parecido  
>Jefe: bueno agarrense de su silla ya que les dire lo que esta pasando. Bueno ase algunos meses hubo algunos asesinatos y eran parecidos<br>A los que jeff asia pero no le dinos importancia luego un sobteviviente de una masacre de 23 alumnos nos dijo que el que los mato tinia una sudadera blanca dijo que sus manos eran blancas al igual que su rostro no tenia parpados y su boca estaba cortada de lado a lado comformando una sonrisa el pudo detallarlo tando gracias aque se escondoio bajo 2 cadáveres .  
>Jack:pero pudo ser un tipo que queria pareserse a el un afisionada<br>Jefe: nosotros pensamos lo mismo , pero dias despues nos llego unA llamada de un asesinato cuando la policia fue tos murieron tratando de atraparlo su fuerza velocidad no era humana y el ultimo policia que seguia bibi antes de morir el dijo que su voz era igual al pronunciar **go to spleep**el lo supo porque el fue umo de los pocos que años atras sobrevivio a su presencia y si fuera un aficionado lo hubiera diferenciado facil mente ya que el tubo un truma con ese asesino pero hubo un echo aterrador que nos dijonal final fue _el ya supero el límite humano ahora puede manipular su cuerpo a la perfecion con una fuerza brural y una velocidad que puede romper la barrera de sonido_asi que como un humano comun y corriente No lo ba a poder frenar ustedes son los unicos que pueden asi que asectan la mision  
>Todos: <strong>si<strong>

Continuara


	3. operacion cajk

operación cajk

*En la casa de liu homicidal*

Liu: jmm- sostenido una foto-mm me pregunto cual sera lo que reaultara de este trabajo ja parece que jugabas al muerto hermanito

*en la organización*

Liu homicidal: chicos nos bamos

Ben drawned : si

Slenderman: esto sera facil tratandose de nosotros

Jack eyelles: pus ovio se trata de un crepy

Liu homicidal : les pido que no se lo tomen tan a la ligera por lo que se ve ya sobrevivo a 3 personas que lo an intentado y casi matado.

Todos :si

*en el bosque*

Liu homicidal: hey y el rasriador que nos dieron para poder hubicarlo

Slenderman: esto muestra 4 direcciones posibles

Liu homicidal: cual ?

Slenderman: la iglesia en la poniente 5 , el bosque morfo, el calle jon de gratis 12 y el templo mormon en la 3 oriente

Liu: realmente es raro

Jack eyelles: que raro que ayan reducido un radio completo de 997 kilómetros 4 posibles lugares donde se encuentre el asesino

Liu homicidal: tienes razón pero porqué Jeff iria a una iglesia o a un tenplo de mormón

Ben drawned: eso lo deberias saber tú ya que tú eres su hermano no

Liu homicidal: -se voltea y se pone serio y con una voz seca-eso que do en el pasado el no es mi hermano mi hermano murio ase 6 años

Ben drawned:no estoy seguro que el es tu hermano o-le jalan asia atrás_

Jack eyelles:mira ben calladito te vez mas bonito

Ben drawned:no pero estoy seguro que jeff the killer es el hermano de liu

Jack eyelles:-se pega una palmada en la cabeza-esque acaso no lo entiendes a lo que liu se refiere es que para el su hermano ya esta muerto ya que ase 6 años jeff mato a su familia y trto de matar a liu y pilor eso para liu jeff ya esta muerto

Ben drawned:a pus si melo pones asi ya lo entendi

Jack eyelles:aaay-pone cara de caso perdido_

Slenderman: bueno entonces a donde vamos primero

Liu homicidal: a la iglesia

Jack eyelles :no que era raro que jeff pudiera estar ai como puedes decir que bayamos ai primero

Liu homicidal:-actitud de líder-porque es el primero de la lista

Jack eyelles: que enserio si esas son como toma las decisiones un lider hasta ben podría serlo

Liu homicidal: además jack nuestro deber no es a un solo lugar cres que nos encontrariamos a nuestro odjetivo a la vuelta de la esquina tenemos que revisar todos los lugares en la lista y si es nesesario todo el radio de posibilidades hasta atrapar a nustro objetivo

*con ben y slenderman*

Ben drawned: -susurrando- oyes slenderman que me abra querido decir jack ase rato

Slenderman:simple que eres tarado y no eres rápido para entender las cosas

Ben drawned:oye

*en la iglesia*

?:padre jose

Jose:si hijo a que has venido a qui ya es muy tarde

?:lose padre se que esta apunto de cerrar pero cree que antes me podría confesar

Jose:claro claro hijo sigueme-lo guía_

* en frente se la iglesia*

Slenderman: bueno es esa iglesia

Liu homicidal: bueno y que esperamos entremos porlo que veo sigue abierto

*ya adentro de *

Jose:ave maria purisima que tienes que contarme

?:padre he pecado y te confieso el unico perdon que busco es el de una persona de la cual que si me perdona no importaria pudrirme en el infierno despues ya que he comitido demasiados pecados

*con el equipo ss*

Se empiezana adentrara donde se esta yebando a cabo la confesión

Liu:*esa voz*chicos retrocedan todos detras de mi, empieza la operación cajk cartuar a jeff the killer


	4. esto fue demasiado facil?

esto fue demasiado facil?

Jose:hijo no entiendo cuando uno se viene a confesar busca al perdon de dios

?: padre siempre voy con capucha para que nadie me vea pero usted me vio y creo que usted sabe quien soy entonses porque no corrio al verme

Jose: hijo no bi que tuvieras intenciones malas y todos son vienvenidos a la casa del señor

Jeff the killer

Jeff.t.k:padre digame amar a un hermano como algo mas que solo fraternal y el siendo hombre como yo es pecado

Jose:hijo para dios amar no es pecado

Jeff.t.k:entonces los pecados que e cometido a sido matar cree que alguna vez mi hermano me perdone

Jose:hijo todos merecemos perdon al estar arrepentidos

Jeff.t.k:pero cree que me perdone a pesar de lo que hize

Jose: hijo talvez tarde tiempo pero no veo que se as mala persona asi que si

Jeff.t.k:grasias padre

CON EL EQUIPO SS

Liu: chicos el dispositivo de gas

Slenderman: toma-le da la granada de gas-

Liu :a la cuenta de 3 soltare el dispositivo y entraremos en accion

Todos:si

Liu: se an cudadosoa

Ben drawned:1

Jack eyelles:2

Con jeff.t.k y el padre jose

Jeff.t.k:*balla balla a si que an venido por mi bueno el juego liu esperame*padre jose ballase o puede salir lastimado

Jose:suerte hijo-se va corriendo-

Con El equipo ss

liu:*pero que porque jeff no mato al padre y dejo que se fuera y que demonios asi confesandose*3-salta y suelta el dispositivo-

El gas se expande los 4 del equipo ss sueltan cadenas y en vuelben a jeff este no opone resistencia y porlo tanto cae al suelo

Slenderman: es mi imaginacion o esto fue demasiado facil-

Jeff.t.k: bueno que comienze el juego-se pone de rodillas _

Liu :*jeff me parte aser esto y no llorar pero no puedo mostrarte debilidad eres un psicópata * jeff the killer que das arrestado por variados asesinatos y siendo una ameneza bendras con nosotros alguna odjecion

Jeff.t.k.: asecto los cargos y hola denuevo hermano-mira a slender-slenderman-mira a ben- ben drawned-mira a jack- y jack eyelles un gusto verlos de nuevo _

Slenderman: camina

Todos comensaro a caminar a el equipo ss le resulto rara el echo de que jeff no pusiera resistencia

*llegan do a solo 1km de la base*

Jeff se de tiene repentinamente y ve la luna

Jack eyelles: hey que pasa ¿por que te detienes?

Jeff.t.k:solo quiero ver la luna por ultima vez antes de mi encierre

Liu:no somos tan inhumanos como tu para encerrarte

Jeff.t.k: oo porfavor ustedes no lo aran pero **odapyc**si lo hara enserio  
>Creen que me ban a ayudar me van a trtar peor que un animal.<p>

Ben drawned:en tonces porque carajos te dejaste capturar en serio todos nos dimos cuenta por favor el gran jeff the killer nos dijeron que eras mas fuerte y veloz

PUm fish

De un momento a otro jeff se abia liberado de las cadenas y aparecio frente a ben en to ocurrio en un segundo super sonico

Ben:-se cae asia atras en su trasero-pero que

Jeff:no me subestimes-puso sus brazos asia ben_

Ben drawned:que

Jeff.t.k:no creo que llegando a **odapyc** sea muy reconfortante que balla pasiandome como pedro por su casa

Jack eyelles: pero que carajo pasa con tigo se supone que cuando una persona a la cual lo ban a llevar a contener y a curar se supone que debería escapar al ser un asesino psicópata y no deberia primero dejarse capturar y 2 al soltarse no deberia dejarse encadenar-grito exaltado_

Jeff.t.k:una vez me enseñaron a aceptar mi destino y recibir el golpe  
>Y no huir de algo inevitable<p>

Slenderman :inevitable dices?

Jeff.t.k: inevitable porque no iban a parar hasta casarme y otra yo necesito saber si el podra..solo quizas el punto esque nesecito aser algo que deje inconcluso

Liu:i se puede saber el porque o que dejaste inconcluso

Jeff.t.k:por lo que veo sera deficil nisiquiera me volteas a ver-

Liu:a que te re-in terrumpido por alguien_

?:chicos que asen aqui


End file.
